The use of electronic signatures to sign documents has greatly increased in the past few years. Electronic signatures can allow multiple parties in a transaction to efficiently sign documents from remote locations, while maintaining confidence that the party signing the document is the actual signer. In some instances, multiple documents are applicable to a particular transaction, and therefore one or more individuals must sign many documents. In addition, in some instances the multiple documents are not all available at the same time, but rather some of the documents are created separately from one another and at different points in time. This may cause each participant to receive a series of notifications regarding the addition of new documents and the presence of old documents that remain unsigned. In some cases, the notifications may be redundant or may cause confusion if the recipient believes it is a notice for a document that has already been reviewed or signed. With this in mind, the present invention is directed to an improved system for such notifications.